


The New Year

by littlepearl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepearl/pseuds/littlepearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't really feel like being at your work's New Year's Eve party until you realised that Minseok would be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is unedited (as always) so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes! Also, leave comments so that I know what you guys think!

"I don't understand why everyone makes such a fuss of the new year. I can guarantee that as much shit is going to happen in 2016 as in 2015 so I don't understand why we celebrate it as much as we do."

"Jesus, you don't need to be so cynical," Your best friend huffed from in front of the mirror while she touched up her bright red lipstick. "Anyway, since when did you need an excuse to go to a party? Or are you just worried because you know that you'll have no one to kiss at midnight? You know, you can kiss me if you really get that desperate, I don-"

"Shut the fuck up," You laughed whilst doing up the buckles on your heels. 

When the two of you were ready, you hopped in the taxi which was patiently waiting outside of your house, and ended up outside another. The party wasn't a big gathering, your colleagues at work had decided to throw a small party at one of their houses and had invited most of the people from the small company, and you were glad because you weren't really in the mood to spend the evening in a cramped room full of sweaty bodies grinding on each other.

Once you and your friend each had a drink in hand, the both of you wandered round and joined in with several conversations - you talked to Jongin from the fourth floor for a bit before his other friends dragged him off to the 'dance floor' (and man that boy could _move_ ) and also Kyungsoo who worked in your team. It was while your friend had gone to get the both of you some more drinks from the kitchen that you noticed him. He was new to the office and worked across your floor. The first time you saw him you thought that he was absolutely gorgeous and your thoughts hadn't changed in the two months that he had been there. Your gaze was only ripped from his side profile when Chanyeol - one of your good friends - grabbed your hand and pulled you to the makeshift dance floor in the center of the living room.

"I love this song!" He yelled as started busting some of the funniest moves you'd ever seen. He'd obviously had a few too many to drink. Before you knew it, Chanyeol had grabbed your hands and forced you to begin stupidly dancing too. When he realised that you hadn't yet had enough to drink in order to lose your inhibitions, he pulled you into the kitchen and poured several shots for you to down - which you gladly did.

When the alcohol was running through your veins and clouding your vision, Chanyeol pulled you back on to the dance floor where you were much more eager to show him your moves. You knew you weren't completely slaughtered - honestly, you'd only had two shots and Chanyeol had downed the rest - because you had (almost) complete control over your body and you were thinking pretty straight. However, you'd never been much of a dancer but that wasn't going to stop you now. The two of you were having so much fun so decided to recruit other people to join you on the dance floor - those who had also had a bit too much to drink were happy to comply. 

When your body told you that it was exhausted, you made your way into the kitchen where you poured yourself a glass of eater from the tap because you knew your body didn't respond well to shots the morning after and you'd have a killer headache. You then went to the bathroom to check your make up (and get rid of the sweat which had begun to form on your forehead due to your... unique style of dancing) before setting off to find your friend. It was getting late and you didn't want to leave too late after midnight or else you knew you'd carry on drinking which you would definitely regret the next day.

As you unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out, you bumped into a hard chest.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" You exclaimed as you looked up. You froze in horror as you realised that it was Minseok - the new guy on your floor.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Minseok, by the way, I don't think we've ever been properly been introduced before," He said.

"I'm (Y/N)," You replied bashfully and looked down at your shoes quickly before peering back up at his expression which was amused.

"Nice moves by the way, I don't think I've seen anyone dance like that in a few years," Minseok laughed.

You felt colour rise in your cheeks and gave a nervous laugh before saying, "That's why I don't normally dance."

"No, I loved it," Minseok immediately said, sorry for making you feel bad.

You were about to make sassy remark when you heard "TEN" being yelled from inside the living room.

"What the-" You began before remembering that it was New Year's Eve. 

"EIGHT."

"(Y/N), can I kiss you?" 

"FIVE," You heard from the living room and Minseok looked at you expectantly.

"I-" You stuttered, you had a pretty clear mind but was finding it hard to think of actual words because your brain had turned to mush.

By the time you had actually though of any words to say, the people in the living room were screaming, "ONE!"

A pair of hands lightly gripped your cheeks, forcing you to look into their owner's eyes. Minseok looked at you for a split second before lightly placing his soft lips on your own. Your brain took yet more time to process what was happening before you could respond.

You felt Minseok slowly begin to pull away due to your lack of response before your body actually kicked into action. Your fingers wound into his brown hair and pulled his face back to your own.

This kiss was sweet whilst Minseok removed his hands from your face and placed on the back of your neck, and other other on your hip. The once innocent kiss turned more passionate when his tongue slowly traced your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You complied and his tongue slowly wound around your own which felt like Heaven. The two of you stood like that for God knows how long - you were pretty sure that everyone else's kisses had finished but you didn't care. You were lost in Minseok and wanted to stay like that.

The kiss remained slow and controlled, neither of you wanted to rush into anything, but so much passion was present that your cheeks flushed a dark pink and a warm buzz ran through you, causing you to wind your fingers tighter into his hair. 

The only reason the two of you parted was because a - very rude - person barged into your back on their way into the bathroom which the two of you were still standing outside. You were shoved into Minseok's chest and the two of you stumbled backwards together. The two of you giggled together before finally making eye contact.

The two of you were lost for words. You never realised how beautiful his eyes were - you never got to see them from the distance of your desk at work - and how beautiful he was in general. Just as you plucked up the courage to say something to him, the person who had run into the bathroom appeared at the doorway.

"Sorry, I had to break the two of you up. You were making me feel sick," Your best friend smiled from the doorway before saying, "I just called the taxi and it said it will be here in five minutes. I'll meet your out the front."

Just like that, she disappeared, leaving the two of you alone again.

"Do you have to leave," He said suddenly in a high pitched voice, screwing his face up cutely.

You laughed before stating, "I'd have never taken you as one to do aegyo so willingly."

"I don't normally do it, but I'm trying to convince you to stay with me."

"Well, I have to go. I'm really sorry. I guess I'll see you at work on Monday?" You sighed heavily.

"Fine," He pouted cutely, causing you to laugh again.

You stopped when he leaned in to give you a small peck on the lips before leading you to the front door.

"See you later," He smiled.

"You're not going to ask me for my number?" You asked, suddenly all paranoid. You though that the two of you had really hit it off.

"Nope," He paused before looking at your distraught expression.

He leaned in close to your ear and whispered: "It will give me an excuse to see you on Monday," before giving you a quick peck on the cheek and heading back into the house, not without a sly wink.

Minseok left you smiling and you headed over to your friend who was telling the taxi driver your address as she was staying at your house that night. When the two of you were inside the taxi, your friend leaned over and said, "The two of your looked so cute together, it was disgusting."

You just laughed before saying, "No, no. The cuteness was all him."

 


End file.
